Research Animal Resources at the Johns Hopkins University proposes to expand its existing laboratory animal medicine (LAM) veterinarian education program to include an additional three veterinarians over a period of five years, funded through this R25 grant mechanism. Participants will receive didactic course work; hands-on clinical work involving more than 15 laboratory animal species; diagnostic pathology training on those species; and research training and experience resulting in at least one first-author publication. Participants will be exposed to all facets of biomedical research animal resource management including facility design and operation; institutional animal care and use committee oversight and pertinent guidelines and regulations. Participants will also work with principal investigators and research teams to provide advice on appropriate animal care and use, and to provide state of the art medical and surgical care to the animals used in research. Our program is certified by the American College of Laboratory Animal Medicine (ACLAM) and our trainees are expected to succeed in the ACLAM certifying examination as they develop careers as LAM veterinarians that collaborate in and support biomedical/translational research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed Laboratory Animal Medicine Education Program consisting of didactic courses, hands-on practical experience and research training, will prepare three veterinarians over five years to become integral members of biomedical research programs directed toward the study of human health and disease. These veterinarians will be eligible for board certification by the American College of Laboratory Animal Medicine, and will capable of joining animal research resource programs; provide oversight and expertise for maintaining laboratory animal health; insure institutional compliance with pertinent guidelines and regulations; and collaborate or perform animal based research.